Playful Night
by LoveXPassion
Summary: As we walked into the room, the smell of his cologne intoxicated my senses. As I looked into those ocean blue eyes, I knew I was under his spell. He grabbed me by my waist and drew me into the most breath taking kiss. My arms were draped over his broad shoulders as his hands roamed my small frame. "More…" that's what I want. More of him…all of him.


**Hey guys, here is a very random smut from me! I was listening to music and well, this was the outcome. Enjoy!**

 **Playful Night**

As we walked into the room, the smell of his cologne intoxicated my senses. As I looked into those ocean blue eyes, I knew I was under his spell. He grabbed me by my waist and drew me into the most breath taking kiss. My arms were draped over his broad shoulders as his hands roamed my small frame.

"More…" that's what I want. More of him…all of him. He smirked in our kiss as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his frame. His soft tender lips left my mouth and made their way to my jaw line and down to my pale neck. As he nibbled on my neck, moans escaped my throat. Before I knew it, he threw me onto a soft bed. He looked down at me with hungry eyes.

"You are mine, do you understand me?" He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. I grabbed him with my legs and smirked.

"And you are mine" I said in a passionate voice. He smirked as he grabbed my waist and pushed me on him. I moaned as I felt every inch of him against my soft spot. He smirked as he unbuttoned my shirt. As my black lace bra was revealed to him, he licked his lips.

"Jesus….you are so beautiful." He said as his hands touched my cheeks and made their way, slowly down my stomach.

As my hands grabbed the sheets, I heard him chuckle. He put his hands on my wrist and smirked at me.

"Why not make this night a little interesting?" My mouth did a small o. I bit my lip and nodded. He grabbed both of my wrists and held them together and brought me higher on the bed. I was confused at first, but then he opened his night stand and took out a pair of hand cuffs. I was startled at first. He handcuffed one hand and then put the handcuffs around one of the polls on our head board. Then he put my other hand in the hand cuffs. I looked at him with a dark crimson blush on my face. He ripped my bra off my body and I moaned. I never thought such actions would drive me so crazy. He kissed my neck and kissed my tender breast so softly, it drove me crazy. He made his way down my stomach as he smirked. He grabbed both sides of my skirt and brought it down to the ground. He placed his hand on my tender part and I moaned. The heat that came off his hand drove me crazy.

"Naruto…your teasing me…"

"It will be worth it, trust me" I took a deep breath as he took my panties off my body. I was fully naked, in front of my husband. I looked at him with lustful eyes. He took off his tank top and threw it to the side. He unbuttoned his pants and had them drop to the floor. He bent over on top of me and put his hands back in his night table, He took out a blindfold, a whip, a paddle and a…what is that?

"lift your head" I did as he told me. He placed the blind fold on me and everything became black. What was he going to do to me.

All of a sudden I feel him get off the bed, I move my head, trying to figure out where he went. It was then, I felt a slap on my area. I moaned in passion. I don't know what it was, but it sent a shiver through out my body. And then he did it again. I moaned again, but louder.

"Do you like that?" he said in a seductive voice.

"Yes…Naruto…" I went to close my legs, to hide the moisture that has developed between my legs. But he grabbed both my legs and spread them. What was he going to- Oh my! His mouth was between my legs and I felt every inch of his tongue. My juices were being released into his hot, wet mouth.

"Naruto…"

I didn't want it to end, but then he did. I huffed softly. It was then I heard a noise. Before I could question it, I felt something vibrate on my clit. I yelled in shock and pleasure. He left in on my clit as he came up and kissed my neck. With his under hand, he used one of his fingers to enter me. God I wanted to touch him, attack him but I couldn't. And then the finger disappeared. I didn't know what was happening until I felt something warmer, and bigger enter me. I moaned loudly as he thrust his hard member inside of me. My body shook as he pounded my small fragile body. The vibrations on my clit and his hard member inside me was driving me crazy.

"More!" I whined to him. I could feel his breath hit my bare body. He wrapped his hand around my waist and drew me closer to him as he entered me over and over again.

"Naruto I-" Before I could finish my sentence, he pulled out of me and took the little vibrations away. I yelled in agitation. I heard him laugh.

"W-why did you stop"

"Shh" was all he said as he twisted my body and I ended up on all fours, well two since my hands were still handcuffed to our head board. Before I could say another word, I felt a whip hit my bare skin. I yelled n pleasure.

"Do you like that?" He asked me in his soft sensual voice. I nodded as I bit down on my lip. I couldn't see anything, but the sound of the whip hitting me, the sound of his unbalanced breathing, made me excited. One whip, after another, I was soaked. All of sudden, I felt him thrust himself into me. I moaned loudly as he began to pound me. God how much I loved this. As he began to go at a faster pace, I couldn't contain my self, I came all over his hard, throbbing cock. But he didn't stop, he grabbed my long blue hair and began to pull at it. I was so sensitive that I couldn't hold back. I was yelling as he used my body. It was the most blissful feeling.

"Yes Naruto" I slurred out. He began to go faster and harder, I knew it was coming. As he did one final, deep hard thrust, I felt him release himself into me. His hard body fell on top of mine. I still couldn't see, but I could feel his blonde hair tickling my neck, his rapid breathing against my back.

"How was that, my princess?" He asked in my ear.

"ah…amazing.." I said softly. I heard him chuckle softly. Before I knew it, I felt his body weight be lifted off of me. He undid the cuffs and I sat up on the bed. He took the blindfold off, and I was able to see my husbands beautiful body. He put his hand under my chin and raised my lips to his.

"How was it?"

"Wonderful…"

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"No Naruto" I said with a blush. He walked onto the other side of the bed and opened his arms. I smiled and made my way in-between his strong arms.

"I love you Hinata…"

"I love you more…" I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up, feeling a bit off. I went to the building and sat there. I looked at the calendar and realized something, I was a week late. I took a deep breath and opened the cabinet in the bathroom. I took the test out and began to do what I had to do. I waited the 3 minutes and took a deep breath before I looked at the test. The next thing caused me to tear up. I ran into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed.

"NARUTO!" He awakened.

"Yea?"

"Look!" I yelled as I pointed to the positive test. It was that moment I saw tears flood his eyes.

"Are you serious?" All I could so was nod. He embraced me in a tight hug.

"Are you happy?"

"I'm thrilled!" He yelled.

"Why don't we celebrate?" I said with a smile.

"Okay what do you wanna-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Hinata?"

"How about round 2?"

"Hell yea!" He yelled as he grabbed my body. God, I really love my husband.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review and let me know!**_

 _ **Fefe D.**_


End file.
